The Thieving Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In a darker Sly Cooper universe the Coopers were wiped out. Now one that considered them family seeks vengeance and to reclaim their treasures while keeping their thieving traditions alive. Enter the Thieving Fox. This image was done by XJKENNY of Deviantart.


The Thieving Kitsune

0

Naruto x Carmelita Fox

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

000

Dressed in all black, a figure steathily stalked across the rooftops of the town as he made his way to police headquarters. With amazing agility he leaped from sign to sign as he came a stop to a rooftop opposite of the building. ''Shino I'm in position. I'm ready to make my move.'' the figure said into the headset. If the insects sources were right then the information he needed would be in the office of Inspector Carmelita Fox.

_''Affirmative. I have analyzed their security system. Once inside you'll have to make your way through the air vents.'' _the insect informed him.

''Alright,'' the figure nodded as he scoped down the streets below. Sure enough, coming to a stop his friend Chouji the Boar was in position. He continued his journey, leeping across gaps as he moved closer to his location.

He shuffled across the side of a watch tower and leaped from TV antennas. _''I am picking up the frequency of laser beams. Their pattern is rather lazily spread and you should be able to easily avoid them by using chakra to stick to the walls and leaping from side to side._

The figure came across the interior of a building, skillfully leaping from one side until he dropped down inside the building.

_''Inspector Carmelita's office is not too far from your location. I am sending you the coordinates now. You have less then five minutes before going over the estimated time perimeters. Try to make things easy for once Naruto.'' _Shino spoke as the watch on the sneeking figure flickered to life, illuminating his golden furred, whiskered face.

Naruto merely smirked and replied. ''Come now Shino, where's the fun in that?'' he replied as he manuevered between the hallways before coming a stop in front of a red door with an unusual design. It was Vulpone in sign, black with a mini fox tail sticking out of it. Naruto tried the knob and pressed some force against the door and sure enough it didn't move.

He turned his attention to the black framed windows and began jiggling the knobs. The window was quite old, the lock seemed to almost be rusted so it took him some effort to jingle it loose. Prying it open he leeped out to the window seal and slowly began shuffling around outside, looking for another entrance into the office. As he shuffled its of debris fell down to the ground as his foot steps kicked up dirt. He exhaled and grunted as the jagged edges scraped against his black shirt.

Sure enough he was able to get in through another window. ''I made it Shino.'' Naruto stated as he moved in front of a safe with a complicated three digit solution. After the genius had hacked into the police security mainframe it was child's play to learn all about the password. ''So what was that password again?''

_''9-3-7.''_

A click of sorts echoed and Naruto pulled open the safe. Sure enough a single folder containing the information he was seeking for was there.

_''Way to go buddy.'' _Chouji cheered. _''Head on through the fire escape and down through the parking lot and let's head on out. Bar-Bue-Cue on me.''_

Naruto took the folder in one hand and took out a scroll from his pouch with the other. Unsealing a paper machee Kitsune he tossed it where the document was while sealing the document. He then began making his way out when a cry of criminal caught his attention. He was mystified when a rather fetching Vixen with amazing acrobatic abilities leaped from the roof of a building to a sign, bearing a rather large red pistol. She had long, shoulder length blue hair with reddish-brown fur and tan markings. She was wearing blue uniform pants and a slight mid-riff bearing top and tan over jacket. She was of average height, about 5'5 or 5'6 and had golden colored eyes and a single golden earring in her right ear. Suffice to say that Naruto was pleasently surprised was an understatement.

''I've caught you red-handed Kitsune!''

''Carmelita Fox, a pleasure to see you again.'' he said with a slight smirk.

''I'm not here for small talk.'' she said as she trained her pistol on him.

''Aaw,'' he pouted. ''I like small talk. New pistol?''

''Same one, but some upgrades. Packs a paralyzing punch, you should try it.''

''No thinks, I'm not into that sort of thing.'' he said as the vixen let out a small growl. Her long bushy tail swished behind her.

''Let's see if you have any cute remarks once your behind bars.''

''You'll have to catch me first Vixen.'' he said as he leaped over the side of the railing. His tail latched onto one of the bars as he swung out of the way of one of Carmelita's pistol blasts. He flipped several times, landing on all fours, jumping out of the way as debris fail from the destruction of the inspector's weapon.

With a running start and a single jump the blond leaped on the front of a car, using the momentum to bounce off another car with a higher bounce and leaped over towards a pole. Swinging off of it he leaped off it as Carmelita continued to fire.

''You can't escape me Kitsune!'' she shouted as she leaped onto the walls with impressive super animal ability and continued to fire. A blast sailed over Naruto's head as he dropped down and rolled across the ground. Moving on all fours Naruto picked up speed and leaped through the awaiting doors of the Van. Chouji immediately hit the gas and they were off, allowing the blond to let out a shy of relief.

Finally, the first step of his mission. He would now be able to track down and make the people who killed his adoptive family pay. The people who slaughtered the Raccoons, the only father and mother he knew, his brother just to get their hands on the family's prized treasure. Naruto trembled with anger as the horrified pleas and screams that plagued his nightmares came rushing back. _'Sly-Nii-chan. Connor-Tou-san, Jewel-kaa-san. I promise, I'll avenge the family name and get justice for your murders. Just wait a little longer.' _he thought as he put the rest of his energy into keeping his mind clear.


End file.
